


what naruto doesn't know

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto, kibaneji - Fandom
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, good shit, he's just trying to understand, idk - Freeform, kibaneji - Freeform, naruto's so confused, nejikiba, or College
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: naruto's only seen one kind of relationship in his life and that's the cheesiest shit on the history of the planet, including the heavy, suggestive flirting, the making out, and PDA. but... neji and kiba don't have that?this is my first kibaneji fic and like,,,, i got super excited for the idea but the writing is kind of flat, but i'm posting it for my buddies *thumbs up* enjoy





	what naruto doesn't know

**Author's Note:**

> fuck okay, you actually clicked on this? yikes, i hope you enjoy!!

Naruto doesn’t understand how Neji and Kiba were together. He really didn’t.

As far as he knew, the two had never talked outside of their little group! How could two people who never talk be together? How could two people like that even like like each other?

Naruto’s not the kind of guy to say that they can’t possibly be together because of that. He knows even the craziest of combinations can happen. His relationship with Sasuke was a prime example of that. But Naruto and Sasuke had been, more or less, best friends. They had known each other like the back of their hands before either of them had even thought of getting together.

Did Neji and Kiba have that? Was Naruto not as close to them as he thought?

____________

The more Naruto thought about it and the more he saw the two interact, the more jumbled and confused his thoughts became.

Neji and Kiba were not how he expected them to be. Naruto and Sasuke kissed in public all the time, sometimes overdoing it, according to Sakura, and they flirted heavily. They teased and bickered with each other. 

But Neji and Kiba were different. 

Neji and Kiba didn’t kiss in public.

Neji and Kiba didn’t whisper soft ‘I love you’s in each others ears while they thought the group wasn’t looking. Neji and Kiba didn’t flirt heavily, hell, Neji and Kiba hardly seemed to be together. The only way you could tell was the way Kiba would gently touch Neji’s arm subconsciously, or how Neji skipped making fun of his actions like he had before the two had been dating. 

Naruto just wasn’t getting it. But apparently, all of his friends weren’t suprised about the predicament.

His friends were weird.

________________  
A week after the two had announced their relationship, Naruto found himself still pondering it. It wasn’t any of his business or anything, he just. He was confused. 

When his parents died, Naruto was just a baby. He never got to see or get to know a relationship before. Hell, Naruto didn’t even have friends until he was a freshman in highschool, when he and Sasuke started hanging around each other. His godfather never dated either, and Naruto had never thought to ask him about relationships. It was too weird.

So when he and Sasuke got together, he was… overwhelmed. Naruto didn’t know relationships could be like this. 

Naruto’s only known one type of relationship, and that’s his and Sasuke’s. He loved to tell and show Sasuke how much he felt for him, publicly or privately, it didn’t matter to him. So the prospect of Kiba and Neji was… weird.

His thoughts became so much that he had to pull away early from Sasuke’s and his make out session.

“I still don’t understand something,” Naruto started as Sasuke groaned, rolling off from Naruto onto the bed beside the blonde, covering his eyes with his arm in exasperation. “Why does their relationship seem so… weird to me> They don’t really seem to do anything, they just… I don’t know.”

The raven sighed heavily. “Maybe they’re not into PDA? Or, you know, there’s also a thing where they don’t feel the need to show it off. Unlike you.”

Naruto hit Sasuke in the face with his pillow, to Sasuke’s amusement. But as he thought about the rest of his boyfriend’s sentence, he sighed. “Maybe you’re right.”

The cocky son of a bitch smirked. “I’m always right.”

Naruto pouted and smacked his arm. “Haha, very funny. Never took you to be a comedian, you asshole.”

“Such harsh words. You wound me, truly,” Sasule grumbled, rubbing the spot where Naruto had hit him. “Can we continue now? I really like kissing you, so you just interrupted my favorite part of the day.”

While Naruto’s heart fluttered at the bluntness of his statement, he rolled his eyes at the dramatics. “Yeah, yeah. I guess we can.”

Sasuke grinned and in a split second, they were once again kissing passionately.

Naruto wondered is Kiba and Neji ever did this.

____________

“Sakuraaaaa, I need your help! Please?! Sasuke’s not helping at all because he doesn’t care and-” Sakura shushed him as his loud voice attracted attention, so he took down the volume a little, “-and the others will just think I’m being a dick! Please, Sakura? I want to be able to understand this and not think about it constantly.”

The pinkette sighed. “Fine,” she looked around the lunchroom for any teachers watching them, “Let’s go to an empty classroom or something, though.”

When they reached the classroom, Sakura folded her arms and raised her eyebrows. “So, why are you questioning this? It doesn’t have anything to do with you.”

“They’re my friends, Sak, I don’t want either of them to potentially get hurt,” Naruto raised his hands in defense, his eyes wide. “Not that they will or anything! It’s just… I don’t know how such a relationship would work. I’ve only known one like me and Sasuke’s…”

“And you’re not seeing anything from what you’re used to, right?”

“Right! I mean, they don’t kiss or anything, they don’t flirt in front of us and make everyone uncomfortable-” Naruto sighed. “I guess I’m just not used to it because I’ve only known one type of relationship.”

Sakura bit her lip at Naruto’s depressed look, reaching out to touch his arm softly. “It’s okay, I get it now. You’re used to public affection as being a way to show your love for someone. Kiba and Neji-” Sakura sighed. “ They just show their love differently. But they don’t love each other any less.”

Naruto frowned, but nodded nevertheless. 

“And Naruto?”

“Yeah?”

“If you don’t notice Kiba and Neji’s flirting, you really are that oblivious.”

Sakura left before Naruto could even think of responding.

____________________

thenaruto: hey, i probably should have said this earlier, but congrats on you and neji, bro

Kiba frowned at the text, unsure where the sudden (and late) congratulations was coming from. 

kiba: uh, thanks?  
thenaruto: !!!!  
anyways, you wanna play video games or something?

Just as Kiba was about to text back, his boyfriend grabbed his chin and tilted it to look into his own face, studying his features intensely. “What is that frown for?”

Kiba shook his head. “Naruto just texted me saying congrats about our relationship.”

Neji’s face scrunched in confusion. “Hasn’t it been a week since we told them? Seems a bit late for that.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Kiba agreed. “But anyways, after that, he invited me over for some video games.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“I was just about to reply- hey!” Neji took the phone from his grasp, placing it on the coffee table in front of them.

“He can’t have you right now,” Neji said with a slight smirk. “Tell him you’re too busy fucking me.”

“I kind of need my phone for that,” Kiba smiled, amused. “But I’m sure I can tell him that later.”

As Kiba leaned in to kiss the brunette in front of him, he couldn’t help but hope that Naruto didn’t mind being left on read.


End file.
